vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Prague
Be sure to set Stance to Defensive or Neutral to avoid a murderous spree of killing innocents in Prague. Aggressive may not even be that great an idea in dungeons, and increasingly so as the game progresses, where more often and to a greater extent, "pulling" one enemy at a time may be preferable to fighting them all at once. Chests and barrels are randomized each new Reload; their contents can vary a little, in the case of barrels, or a lot, in the case of chests. Since nothing respawns in V:tM-R, experience and money are finite commodities; it may be preferable to either use the Save / Reload trick (effective but slow) or raise one character's Manipulation for better prices (using a more precious and rare commodity to gain a lesser, and not very effective either). There are at least three maps of the city: By Day, By Night, and the ruined version of the Riots. In terms of the history of the World of Darkness, the story begins some time after the commencement of the Omen War: at first the Tzimisce against the Tremere. More clans joined the war after it was learned that the Tremere had created their Gargoyle servants from the bodies of captive Tzimisce, Gangrel, and Nosferatu. Christof falls in a battle between Premysyl Revenants of the Tzimisce, fighting on the side of his swordbrethren deployed by agents of the Ventrue. (right about where the entrance to Ardan's Chantry is), Jiri's Smithy, Inn of the Four Stags, Old Town district marker, Silver Mines, City Gates, Convent, and St Thomas Cathedral. To the bottom left is the exit to Vysehrad Castle, which is locked until much later. Petrin Hill Monastery is on the left fork after the bridge, opposite Golden Lane, and Prince Brandl's Castle is straight ahead]] Tomes and Disciplines * Animalism - Nosferatu Tunnels 2 - Secret door on the right hand side, use Heightened Senses * Blood Magic - Tremere Chantry 2 - Second laboratory * Fortitude is given to Christof and Obfuscate, to Wilhem, after navigating Josef's Tunnels * Christof receives Auspex after Ardan is defeated * Christof receives Protean after retrieving the fragment of the Book of Nod in Petrin Hill Monastery Humanity Humanity gain 10, and loss of 10 averted, both: Convent: Christof tells Aneska he is eager to begin his fight against the monsters that besiege Prague, and will enter the Silver Mines immediately, rather than the following day as might be sensible for real life mortals. Petrin Hill Monastery: Christof loses 10 Humanity if he is tempted by Mercurio's offer to restore Christof to his human state in exchange for killing Wilhem University: Insist on not waiting "three nights' time" to warn the Kabbalists about Mercurio's corruption of the Rabbi's Golem, or lose 10 Humanity. After Vienna, argue to rescue Anezka from Vysehrad Castle immediately, or lose 10 Humanity. Prince Brandl's Castle: Whether you pick your battles or simply question all authority, if you confront Rudolf Brandl you gain Humanity. "May we liberate mortal slaves as well, or does the Prince care not for those whose blood sustains us?" = Old Town = Convent Inn of the Four Stags Healing Salve to aid the cleansing of the Silver Mines Jiri's Smithy Jiri sells Dark Ages Armor and Weapons; the selection is weighted by the progression in the story. To see a new selection, Save and Reload the game, or exit and enter again. Jiri Borijov tells Christof the tale of King Saul's consultation of the Witch of Endor from the first book of Samuel, making it sound more like an alliance and less like an interrogation. Best value, ie most protection at the lowest price: Light Helm, Shields of any type. Therefore, one handed weapons are, as in many games, superior, at least until armor is maxed out at Plate Mail. 55 Strength is all that is required for Plate Mail, but Strength is not required at all for modern armor. It is not required for modern weapons other than the gigantic heavy weapons such as Chaingun, which requires 50 Strength, more than any other modern weapon. Accuracy is an exceedingly vexing problem at low Dexterity. There are quite a few Weapons that add to Accuracy, and the developers seem even to have been pushing players towards a one handed sword by giving all of them a bonus to Accuracy, although some of them only get it at finer qualities. Quality swords will be increased in damage and accuracy in inverse proportion to their primary stat: if they are accuracy weapons, damage is increased, if they are damage weapons, accuracy is increased. Voice Actor: Dan Woren St Thomas Cathedral Archbishop Geza Gates "Pass within before dark, or wait without until dawn" Silver Mines Christof's sanity is led by Providence along as forgiving as possible a lesson in the true nature of his world. A lesson hopefully as forgiving is gained by the player in the workings of the game. Returning to Jiri's Smithy and Unorna's Shop often is advised; returning at least once is near inevitable. At long last, Ahzra the Unliving University Ecaterina the Wise is the leader of the Brujah in Prague, and her haven is in its University. She is the sire of Christof Romuald and Cosmo, who is the sire of Wilhelm Streicher The Haven is below, on the northwest side The East Gate is to the southeast and is locked until after the Tremere Chantry Humanity losses: Christof sounds regretful as he agrees to forestall issuing a warning to the Cabalists about Mercurio's corruption of the Rabbi's Golem, but loses 10 points anyway. To avoid losing them, he must again speak his conscience rather than abide by Ecaterina's over-cautious timetable: "Three nights' time may be too late", he protestsSound file: Ecat_9_1_447 V:tMRSound file: Christof_9_1_449 V:tMR Again, Christof must press the issue to avoid a Humanity loss, after his return from Vienna, choosing to fly to Vysehrad Castle immediately = Judith Bridge side = Wilhem's tutelage of Christof arguably never ceases, but definitely from the University to the Monastery. On the bridge, he offers a tutorial on Feeding. Petrin Hill Monastery *A fragment of the Book of Nod, the vampire bible, is the objective of Christof's first task for the Brujah Clan in Prague. Whether Christof merely disregards Mercurio's boasting, or disdains his offer, he plays with Mercurio's words, declaring that the secret of Mercurio's continued life or sudden death lies in whether or not he offers up the Nod fragment. Battle is also inevitable, since Mercurio is lying. Humanity loss: Christof may find himself intrigued by Mercurio's claim to have uncovered the secrets of life and death, asking him, "Canst thou restore mortal life to a vampire?"Sound file: Christof_8_3_377 V:tMR "Soon, very soon, I shall have such secrets" replies Mercurio. But Christof may or may not be tempted by his offer to restore Christof to his human state in exchange for killing Wilhem.Sound file: Mercurio_8_3_378 V:tMRSound file: Christof_8_3_379 V:tMR If he succumbs, Wilhem gives a clear indication of this humanity loss: "Traitor! Thy treachery gives way to the Beast."Sound file: Wilhem_8_3_381 V:tMR Golden Lane Unorna's Shoppe Unorna's shop sells potions to mortals and blood to vampires. Unorna reveals the first secrets of vampires to Christof, and is entrusted by Anezka with an important note to Christof Ardan's Chantry The entrance is ostensibly a simple apothecary in Golden Lane, locked until after the party kills the Golem. The powers of Blood Magic's only source is a Tome found deep in Ardan's Chantry. Serena receives Lure of Flames for free after Ardan is defeated Prague Castle Prague Castle Courtyard area. Prince Brandl's Receiving Chamber Humanity gain: After having taken on the vampire Prince Brandl in multiple debates over the morality of his actions, Christof again presses the issue. "May we liberate mortal slaves as well, or does the Prince care not for those whose blood sustains us?"Sound file: Christof_16_1_2521 (next file after Christof_16_1_570) V:tMR = Jewish Quarter side = Jewish Quarter :"I am no sorceror. I am a Kabbalist. And all life comes from God. Every man, animal and creature. Even this Golem. Even vampires such as thee...It is not whether God hath abandoned you, selfish boy. It is whether you will abandon God, and become a Beast" - Mendel, the Rabbi's son, putting into Christof's safe keeping the Shem for Garinol Those who toil to ease the wealthy's silken path through life or merely hunger in lieu of their charity are here assembled, a situation not lost on its greatest patron, Nosferatu Josef Zvi Most of the action in the Jewish Quarter, or in Multiplayer, Temesvar, takes place or is near the T-junction pictured. ) takes place or is near]] In Redemption, the Rabbi's son Mendel is just to the left, Maqqabah the Golem on which he counsels, and whose Shem he later grants, is just after the arch in the background, followed by Josef and his Tunnels, and behind is only the entrance from the main part of town. available, outside of Anezka and possibly Unorna]] The Jewish Quarter has its own separate ingame map. The area is deceptively simple to navigate once you know how, with only the To Curse the Darkness scenario requiring any deviation at all from a single almost straight line all the way to the back of the graveyard. This, and the graveyard which contains the entrance to Josef's Tunnels, and the tunnels themselves, are the setting for the single player scenario To Curse the Darkness In Multiplayer's Temesvar, behind the T-junction is the spawning point, and the Temesvar Inn, and the Nosferatu spawns near the stairs. The turn to the left goes to the gypsy merchant, and past the arch is Sheriff Blazej and the nun. The graveyard has a Grave Digger, and the entrance to the Catacombs is uninhabited Libussa's journals can be found in Vysehrad Castle, but she makes a rare appearance in Prague early on, as well. Nosferatu Tunnels = Vysehrad Mountain = Only accessible after Vienna Vysehrad Castle Vozhd and the sarcophagus of Vukodlak East Gate Next to the University, the Exit to Vienna, the next city, and Entrance to Prague from Vienna's North Gates on the coterie's return. Gallery Old Town2.png|Cathedral on the night of Christof's Embrace Archbishop Geza.png|Archbishop Geza Knight St John1.png|Knight of St. John Barkeep.png|Barkeep, Inn of the Four Stags Old Man Prague.png|The Old Man gives a speech for a limited time at the gate by the University, the gate that leads to the Silver Mines Golden Lane Crusader Shield.png|Golden Lane Milkmaid Merchant.png| JosefZvi2.png|Josef Zvi Astronomical Clock.JPG|Astronomical Clock, Prague, 1410, almost three centuries after the story Old Town.png|Old Town, astronomical clock on the left Golden Lane1.png|Golden Lane BrandlArchly.png|Prince Brandl GolemSmash2.png|Maqqabah the Golem smashes one last wall before combat. Jewish Quarter Graveyard1.png|Whether to reach Josef's Tunnels in Redemption or the Nosferatu Tunnels in Multiplayer, you must pass through the Graveyard Tunnels Portcullis.png|Barred entrances that must be opened are to be expected; this one in the Nosferatu Tunnels Ecaterina Cosmas.png|Cosmas and Ecaterina at the University Unorna.png|Unorna; same model is used as Sorvena in To Curse the Darkness Maqqabah concept.jpg|Maqqabah the Golem concept art Merchant.png|Merchant Unorna's Shoppe.png|Unorna's Shoppe Useful articles * Discipline * Weapon * Armor and Shields * Creature list * Creatures in V:tM - Redemption * Game Mechanics * Storyteller Links *Long Play *Movie, no battle. Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Dark Ages Category:City Category:Prague